Subconcious Desires
by pineapplenewyorkla'swonderland
Summary: After a strange turnout from a battle... Robin is visited by no other person than his enemy - Red X... or is he?   Better than the summary sounds.. Read and Review!


"Damn it!" I screamed as my fist pounded against the computer stand. "Why can't I figure him out? Just who is 'Red X' and what the hell is he after?"

I placed my palm against my forehead and sat back for a second, allowing a moment of silence to pass as I calmed myself. When I finally came to, the only thought that came to mind was 'How dare this guy slander AND steal my other personna? I need to find out who he is.'

That thought alone sent me back into my silent fit of rage, causing me to curl my fist and take my anger out on the keyboard which lay in front of me, with one controlled, yet fierce punch. 'This has to end.' I thought in utter silence.

Just as I was about to resume my research after calming myself once more, the earsplitting shriek of the Titan Alarm sounded. I heard light footsteps slowly creep toward my room. As the doorknob turned, I mentally prepared myself for a surprise attack.

With my weapons ready and my senses piqued, I dropped my guard ever so slightly and let out a small sigh of relief when I saw Starfire poke her head into my room.

"Robin, the Titan Alarm has sounded. Shall we commence with the going?" Starfire asked in her angelic alien voice.

"Sure thing Star. You go on ahead, I'll be right behind you." I smiled, masking my frustration.

"Alright then, I shall 'go on ahead'…But do hurry Robin, I do believe that our enemy this time is once again the 'Red-X!'"

Hearing those words got me up and out the doors quicker than a bolt of lightning. Red-X had been on a crime spree the past couple of days, and had gotten away twice this week, Not to mention escaping from jail every time we _did_ manage to capture him and turn him in.

Reaching the R-cycle, I kicked the engine into high gear and sped off into the streets, my teammates trailing me from behind.

Tightening my grip on the handle bars in anticipation, my speed dramatically increased as we reached the Xinothium bank, spotting the criminal in question. Wasting no time, I threw R-cycle into auto pilot, crouching on the leather seat as the fleeing Red X came into view.

Every second, the R-cycle had gotten closer and closer into reaching distance, until finally, I jumped, tackling Red-X to the ground unmercifully.

We tumbled and wrestled on the ground like that for a minute, my teammates not jumping in for fear of hitting the wrong person.

After what seemed like forever, he brutally kicked me upwards and in the direction of my teammates, with me flipping in mid-air and landing in battle stance easily.

Warily, he got up and brushed himself off, acting as if he was unfazed.

"In need of a reboost, X? I guess that's not a surprise, seeing that you've been putting MY suit to work with all these crime sprees recently." I seethed.

"Robin and the Titans," he purred. "What a pleasant surprise, I almost thought you wouldn't show." He teased.

"Not even close X," I deadpanned.

"Titans, Go!" I shouted immediately.

My teammates and I charged at the villain, a flurry of starbolts, dark energy blasts, bird-a-rangs, and sonic cannons all around.

Red-X was using calculated stealth attacks, bringing us each down one by one, and all the while eluding our collaborative attacks. I made a mental note to TRIPLE the training sessions after this was over.

Beastboy had been brought down first, currently attached to the ground by a red glue like substance I had designed when I had the Red-X costume. A little rewiring shut Cyborg down soon after. Suddenly only Raven, Starfire, and I were left.

We simultaneously charged with a battle cry, with him to only fade away and reappear behind me, Cutting me deeply in multiple places with a sharp weapon, and then tossing me up in the air and towards a dark alley as Starfire and Raven continued to battle him.

My back crashed painfully into the alley's brick wall, knocking me half unconcious. I watched helplessly as X threw smoke bombs toward the pair, blinding them and then quickly fading in and out of the smoke to attack.

Raven went down. Tied up and unconcious, she was brutally thrown out of the smoke. Starfire was throwing starbolts all around her, intelligently trying to listen for him rather than rely on sight.

I smiled inwardly, expecting nothing less from the alien warrior princess. A flash of green was shown in the smoke, only to be followed by a wounded and out of breath Red X, fading out the smoke wearily.

I smiled to myself. Starfire had gotten him.

Still helplessly weak and dazed, I saw him pull out a small bomb and fade back into the smoke. Worriedly, I attempted to get up, pain coarsing through my body with every movement. I had almost gotten half way up, until a surge of pain spread through the right half of my body, causing me to fall.

I could only hear Starfire's scream as black spots began to dominate my vision.

Soon enough, a harsh kick to the head jolted me out of unconciousness. I looked up wearily to see the face, or rather mask, of the man who I had been studying nonstop for the past week. He got down on his knees and slowly started reaching towards me. I flinched, fully expecting some sort of punch or slap to my already stinging skin.

Surprisingly, gentle gloved fingertips trailed down my cheek and under my chin, softly turning my head to the side to face him. I was in shock. 'Since when did a villain ever show such..care?' I pondered.

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted as the villain's hand trailed down my arm, leaving a foreign fire flaring from where he touched me. He grabbed my hand, slowly pulling me up to my feet and dusting me off.

My cheeks heated up in embarassment as the tingling from my skin only intensified as he continued to touch me. Suddenly, his hand moved downward, brushing off my inner thighs. I let out a startled gasp and tried to push him off of me. "What the hell are you doing?" I choked out.

I could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke, mocking me. "I was just giving you some help, Robin. Were you.. Enjoying yourself?" He asked, chuckling darkly.

The red in my cheeks only grew further as he laughed, frustrating me to no end. I angrily lunged for him, self-satisfied with being able to catch him off guard.

With X clearly not expecting my attack, he was barely spared from the flurry of quick punches and kicks I administered. X fell to the ground like a bowling pin, getting up quickly, just as I attempted a high kick.

The sound of clashing metal alerted me before the sight of the mask on the ground did. I had gotten him. A pair of piercing brown eyes was all I got to get a glimpse of before the unmasked X turned and ran, pressing the button on his suit and fading into the darkness.

I picked up the mask with a confident smirk. "We're one step closer." I thought to myself as I walked toward my injured teammates, only to find that Starfire had already started tending to Beastboy and Raven.

"Good work Star! You got him, and I got this." I showed her the masks that had fallen from that bastard's face.

"That is great Robin!" She looked up and smiled. "Does this mean that you were able to catch the 'Red X' again?" She asked cheerfully.

"No." I looked down in anger. "He got away. And I let him."

"Robin." I could hear the concern in her voice as she got up to approach me. "It is okay, Robin. We will catch him next time without fail." She said softly as held both of my hands and looked deeply into my eyes.

This was strange. I've always found Starfire pretty attractive, but for some reason I felt nothing when she touched me this time. Her usually sparkling eyes produced no kind of reaction from me at all. It was almost as if she was just another girl, if that makes any sense.

"Yeah, next time." I said unhappily as I let go of her hands and walked toward the others, leaving her with an understandably confused look on her face.

Starfire had already aided Raven and Beastboy, so they had finally come to. I walked to Cyborg and re-rewired him back to his original programming. Once he was back to normal, I gave everyone the order to return to base.

Our travel back to headquarters was the same as always; Beastboy and Cyborg bragging about how they could have taken X down, and Raven sardonically criticizing their ignorance. Startfire was unusually quiet though, almost as if she had as much on her mind as I did. The both of us remained silent up until we reached the Titan Tower.

Once we got there, Cyborg and Beastboy raced to the top of the building, while Raven and Starfire slowly flew behind them. I let them all pass me by and slowly followed behind, giving myself more time to think.

"This mask is one of a kind, so if he values it, he'll come looking for it for sure. When that time comes, I'll take him down once and for all, and clear my name." I thought to myself in silence. Before I knew it, I had already reached the top of the tower. Everyone else was unwinding and relaxing; Beastboy and Cyborg were eating the entire fridge to "regain their energy", Raven was sitting in a corner meditating, and Starfire was on the couch with her elbows on her knees, and the side of her cheek resting against her palm, looking deep out at the night sky which could be seen so clearly from our living room. It was odd that she still seemed to lack energy, so I approached her, hoping to cheer her up.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Listen Star, I'm not sure what's wrong, but cheer up. We made some progress afterall, so you should just relax for now."

"Robin, I-" She managed to say before I cut her off.

"Don't worry about it Star, just try to rest up while you can. Anyway, I'm gonna go take a shower and get back to my research so we can get to the bottom of this." I let the ends of my lips curl ever so slightly before turning around and heading for the bathroom. At the very least, we had made some progress, so I was okay with relaxing just a bit.

After taking a hot shower, I went back to my room to resume my research. Just as I was about to get on the computer, there was a knock at my door. I opened it only to find Starfire once again.

"Robin, is everything okay? You seemed a bit strange after the battle. I am worried." She stated with genuine concern and a bit of a sparkle in her eyes.

"It's nothing Star, I just had a lot on my mind." I assured her as I nonchalantly walked back to my computer.

"Oh, so you are okay now?" She smiled with that beautiful alien smile of hers, but for some reason, right now it was nearly as distracting as I've found it in the past. But why?

"No, there's still a lot going on up there. Just give me some time assess everything. I need some time to think." I sighed.

"Oh, I see. Well, please do continue with your research. I hope that you will find answers soon." She said quietly, and with a hint of sadness just before backing out of my room and softly closing the door.

Usually, just the sight of Starfire is enough to nearly sweep me off my feet, but just now, my heart didn't budge a single bit. Am I just frustrated? Or, could it possibly be because of…Red X? NO! There's no way in hell a guy is the reason behind me not wanting to jump Starfire. I mean, he's a guy! I must be frustrated then. That has to be it! I just need to clear my head, and find out more about this asshole.

On that note, I went right back into research mode. The more information I found, the more intrigued I became. However, after only about an hour, I was already getting strangely distracted. This was so unusual for me. After all, I tend to give a great deal of focus whenever I'm researching. But, for some reason, at the very sight of his picture online, my body over flowed with this strange feeling. I started feeling hot where he had touched me earlier, and I couldn't explain why, but I was urging for his touch.

This was ridiculous; I needed to pull myself together. Was there something wrong with me? Suddenly I remembered that I still had his mask from our encounter earlier. It was sitting on the floor next to my battle suit. I picked it up and observed it for a little while. "So this is my old mask huh? He'll definitely come back for this, and when he does, I can finally take back what's mine." I thought to myself while glaring at it. Then something came over me. I decided to put on the mask, just to see if it would still fit. I walked over to my mirror with the mask in hand, and slowly put it up to my face.

I took one look in the mirror and out of nowhere; his voice came into my head. "Enjoying yourself?" His voice came in just as clear as it had earlier when he was only inches from my face. I felt my cheeks flush and my entire body heat up.

"Why don't you touch it here?" His voice whispered gently. But, he hadn't said that earlier. It was almost as if the mask had a mind of its own, what was slowly but surely creeping into my mind; like a terrorist.

Although unsure of the reason why, I complied and began to softly caress my neck, leaving me wanting more. A sweet moan escaped from the confines of my lips, encouraging the hands already touching to move further down and brush upon my chest. In each place that they touched, a hot, tingling sensation was left in their place which made me go crazy all the more.

Before I knew it, I was lying on my back in my bed, moaning as the hands worked their way to my thighs, then slowly but surely to my hot, throbbing cock. At this point it was already covered in precum and begging to be touched. One delicate finger traced it, soon followed by the others one after another. The lines of reality and fantasy were quickly blurring, pulling me in deeper to the illusion produced from my subconscious desire.

Lost in ecstasy, I didn't notice his hand grabbing hold of my shaft, and slowly stroking it up and down. I had never felt this way before, my body was on fire, and the more I was touched, the more I wanted to be touched. My cheeks turned bright red, as I called out the name of the only person on my mind, "Red X" I screamed out in pure ecstasy as I felt my load blowing out at full speed and landing on my now bare chest.

As my mind slowly slipped back into reality, I realized, I still wasn't satisfied. Though I was already breathing heavily, I still found myself wanting more. I wanted none other than Red X himself to come and do with my body as he pleased, but knowing that was just wishful thinking, I took off the mask and sat up. Just as I was about to head back toward the shower, a lone voice stopped me in my tracks.

"So you're just gonna stop there? I was hoping to get more of a show out of you. How 'bout we make this little dream of yours real?" I turned around to see no one but the devil himself.


End file.
